A family affair
by rhia619
Summary: Eric hides alot from sookie, sticking to a need to know policy but he skims over two large issues that Sookie definatly needs to know especially when they show up on her door step. Spoilers for DAG and earlier.
1. Chapter 1

I never understood peoples fascination with sex on television, Yeah the guys are usually sexy models but I never really got a kick out of watching two people have a roll in the hay but I suppose when your boyfriend, husband, bonded... whatever is a 1000 year old vampire I guess you do lose interest in living vicariously through other peoples sex lives, especially when you have someone as sexually experienced as Eric Northman my sheriff of area five honey. I hadn't seen Eric in two weeks since the night his maker died, he still calls me nightly and says the reason why he can't see me is because he has to deal with the ramifications of Appius's death and while that may be true I know that the biggest reason for him staying away is that he is having trouble dealing emotionally with his makers passing. From what I can gage from the bond; he is relieved his maker has met the final death but feels as if he shouldn't be. I think sometimes Eric forgets that I can feel his feelings as strong as he can feel mine.

So here I sit in my living room watching sex and the city and I am totally utterly bored. My Saturday nights were usually quiet since I didn't have work but since bill entered my life; what feels like forever ago, I have become accustom to the active, dangerous lives of the supernatural and now the time that I used to value as my own, I find dull and boring.

I was drawn from my musing by a sharp knock on my door. I sent out a mental scan to discover two voids, but I could feel neither were Eric. I cautiously walked to the door and opened it knowing whoever on the other side couldn't enter without my invitation but still wary after Appius and Alexei entry without an invite.

I was shocked still with who I saw in my door way, two tall men holding a striking resemblance to Eric. The Taller of the two, had Eric's Strong cheek bones and firm jaw but his build was not as muscular as Eric's and he was much more lean but about the same height. He wore a long purple velvet coat that grazed the ground with black dress pants and shiny leather shoes and a white ruffled shirt that reminded me of a pirate. He was seriously living in a different time period but he managed to make the look work with his perfectly straight long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck.

The shorter of the two had a completely different style. Although his features were generally the same as Eric and the other vamp, his hair was cut short and slicked back with styling gel, he wore leather pants which left nothing to the imagination and a white shirt with a black leather vest emphasizing his muscular torso which matched with his heavy duty work boots. He appeared a lot more modern.

Although both were clearly intimidating men, the smaller of the two who had to be about 3 inches shorter than the other, scared me a little, he had this predatory look in his eyes that made me think he was the one I had to watch out for as his eyes took me in hungrily.

"Can I help you?" I asked keeping my voice as even as possible and trying to hide the shock from my face. The shorter one smirked signalling that I had failed but it was the taller who spoke.

"We are sorry to disturb you at this later hour but we find ourselves in a dilemma" he spoke with a thick accent although the same type as Eric's it was clearly more pronounced.

"Well I'll help in any way I can" I said politely leaning back on Gran's manners.

He smiled indulgently "You are the one they call sookie yes?" he asked and I nodded slowly nervous by the almost warm smile that covered his features "My name is Leif and this is Vena, you are bonded to our birth brother Eric Northman".

You could have knocked me over with a feather.

"Your birth brother?" I squeaked not sure what to do with that information. They had to be lying, vampires don't have birth brothers and if Eric did he would have told me of them, right?

"Yes, we have the same biological parents and the same maker" He smiled looking me up and down but it was more of an evaluation then the eye fuck I was getting from Vena

I stepped closer to the basket I kept my the door, it was for umbrellas but I also kept my shot gun in there, after all the attacks I have in my house it seemed like the responsible thing to do.

I quickly grabbed the gun and pointed in at them "Tell me who you really are or I'll turn you to goo on my door step" I hissed trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"That's fucking hot" Vena leered "You do realise bullets can't kill us unless silver and even then they would only wound" his voice was low and deadly as he stepped closer to the threshold. He looked ready to pounce while Leif just observed me with his head cocked to the side.

"I've been around vampires enough to know that, so I skip silver and go straight to wood" I glared cocking the gun and pointing it straight at Vena's chest as a very clear warning.

Vena just laughed "We are Eric's kin we share his blood", before I could react the shot gun was thrown from my hands and into the lounge room and I was being held around the neck by Vena from behind, his arm holding tightly to my mid section keeping me hard against his chest. "Which means we don't need an invitation" he finished with a whisper and I could hear the grin through his extremely Americanised accent.

Fear spiked though my body when Leif walked into the house looking around as if he had entered a museum, but I settled some when he seemed completely uninterested with our predicament, he seemed fascinated by the wall paper as he ran his fingers over the floral pattern.

I looked to the broom I had next to the staircase and in a quick movement that Vena was unprepared for I grabbed the broom and hit him with it using all my strength which had been increased by the amount of vampire blood I had consumed, then I snapped the broom in half and leaped on Vena's stumbling form slamming us both into the ground with me on top and I pressed the stake into his chest.

"Its rude to enter a house without an invitation" I hissed pushing the stake harder with warning, then glancing at Leif to see if he would attack me, but he mealy stood by the door watching us with an expression I couldn't understand.

I glared down a Vena who seemed a little too excited with our position as he started wriggling under me while grinning. I lifted a lip in disgust and pushed down harder with the stake to get him to stay still.

Suddenly there was a third presence with us, kneeling next to me with worry clouding his beautiful features.

"Lover why are you trying to stake my brother?" Eric asked although he looked more concerned for me then Vena

"He attacked me" I said simply before my eyes darted to his "Wait so they are really your brothers?" I asked '_shit'_

He nodded, a slow smile creeping onto his face before he glared down at Vena "You attacked my bonded?" He hissed his fangs falling as his eyes glowed with malice.

"Attacked is such a harsh word can we go with something else like assaulted I prefer assaulted" He grinned "Besides I don't think she minded that much" He leered up at me and I quickly jumped from on top of him.

"Ewww" I groaned before looking at Eric apologetically "I'm sorry Eric if I had of known they were your brothers I never would have..." He cut me off with a peck on the lips.

"All is forgiven lover besides Vena deserved to be beaten the shit out of and it makes me very happy to know you're the one doing it" he pulled me into his arms and I relaxed against his chest. I had missed being in his arms more then I would like to admit, it was my favourite place in the world, it felt right when I was there and I felt safe. I inhaled deeply absorbing his sent into my body and I signed with contentment.

"Lover as much as I would like to stay like this, we have other matters to address" Eric whispered into my hair and kissed my forehead lovingly. I could vaguely hear Vena making gagging noises like an adolescent watching their parents kiss. I had to wonder how old he actually was.

"Geez get a room" he groaned. Eric rolled his eyes and turned to glare at him

"You are a thousand years old, it's about time you start acting like it" Eric hissed and I could feel his irritation though the bond but Vena just grinned

There was an uncomfortable silence with Eric glaring at Vena who just grinned back at him, I was still in Eric's arms and Leif seemed to be observing the whole situation with a mixture of amusement and indifference, a mixture i have never seen someone express at the same time.

"Oh where are my manners, would any of you like a true blood?" I asked pulling from Eric and putting on my hostess smile, just because they were vampires didn't mean I had to be rude.

"you just pinned me to the floor and threatened me with final death I think we are a little past manners don't you" Vena asked he was still laying stretched out on the floor with his hands behind his head, stretching out his defined torso.

"It's never too late to use your manners perhaps if you had any you would know that" I smiled tensely and I could see Eric smirking from the corner of my eye.

"I would very much enjoy a true blood if you are still offering" Leif asked politely and I gave him a genuine smile before turning on my heel and disappearing into the kitchen. As I got their drinks ready I could hear them greeting each other.

"I like her she has fire, which is so rare these days" Vena said wistfully, I just rolled my eyes. I could already tell I wouldn't like him.

"She's mine Vena, touch her and I will remove you head" Eric threatened but he sounded bored like he had said the same thing a million times.

"Greetings brother, it is nice to see you so well" Leif said his voice light and friendly before taking a serious tone "Is she the one?" He asked, I guess Eric gave some sort of non verbal signal because I didn't hear anything else being said.

The microwave dinged and I grabbed their true bloods and placed them on a tray before walking into the entry way and past them into the lounge room

"Please" I said gesturing to the couch. All three of them sat with Eric in the middle. They all looked so much alike but were obviously so different. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the three oversized men sitting on my couch looking uncomfortable. They all gave identical raised eye brows which only caused me to laugh harder. When I finally pulled myself together I took the chair across the coffee table from them and mumbled a sorry while still stifling a smiling.

"So I guess you have some questions and I am willing to answer them" Eric said but reluctance rang through the bond as he glanced at his brothers over his shoulders with an unfathomable expression. They each nodded before turning their attention on me.

"How?" I asked simply I knew he would know what I meant.

"As you know I was born as a Viking a thousand years ago and Vena and Leif weren't lying when they said they are my birth brothers because they are, Leif is the oldest of us by two years and I am three years older than Vena by human birth but the night before I was turned Appius turned Leif and buried him, the next night he took me and the final night that Leif rose he took Vena. Appius's obsession for our looks and physic made him greedy and since we are so similar in appearance he wanted all of us instead of just the one" Eric explained, I glanced at Leif to see his face take on an almost guilty expression for a split second before returning to his stone like features. Even though it was a quick change he knew I saw it and gave me a pointed look. I quickly turned my gaze back to Eric as he continued his tale "Appius's greed caused us much pain but we were bred from warriors and we endured all he did to us and now we are stronger for it" Eric finished and all three looked prideful of their survival.

I nodded slowly and there was silence while I processed what he had said but there was still one question plaguing me.

"Why have you never told me about them?" I asked and Eric's face fell and turned hard as I have seen it do numerous times before when he is about to say something 'sheriff' like or he's not being completely honest.

"You did not need to know" he stated and I looked at him for a moment. I hated when he kept things like that from me, he kept the fact that Appuis could enter my house from me and I end up with Appuis and his new child in my bedroom driving my emotions crazy, so for me that was not a good enough answer.

I stood and walked towards the hall "You know the way out sheriff" I called over my shoulder stiffly. I hated when he became the sheriff with me and I was in no mood for his shit tonight and as I walked towards my bedroom, I was once again wishing for a quiet night in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric's P.O.V**

It was a quiet night at Fangtasia; I was bored sitting on my throne so I went to my office to do some bar related work. I had finished dealing with the shit Appuis had left behind and I was free for the first time in my vampire existence, I didn't have to worry about my maker dropping in or calling me. If I was being honest, the idea of Appuis visiting had plagued me for some time since I met Sookie. My emotions were all over the place which was very strange for me and I knew Appuis would feel the difference and he was always one to satisfy his curiosity. I was worried of what he would do at the discovery of Sookie; he was a selfish vampire and didn't like to share his children with anyone.

Since my makers passing I have been feeling free and relieved but my maker taught me all I know of being a vampire, he made me cruel and hard enough to withstand the nature of the vampire world, he beat the humanity out of me and if not for him I would have died a thousand years ago as an old man. It is true I hated my maker and even in the moments of his final death when I felt the pain of his passing I was happy but my maker made me who I am and for that I owe him my life as do all children to their makers.

I have avoided sookie since that night, I fear if we are together and she feels my conflicting emotions she will want to know what's wrong or worst blame herself for her thoughts of killing Appius. Truth be told even when I was going to stop her I was hoping she would complete the task. As his child I was unable to stop myself from trying to protect him but even as I called to her to stop my love for her increased as I felt her determination to free me and for that I will always be grateful to my lover.

After coming to the conclusion that I would see my lover tonight to thank her properly, I was about to leave my office when Pam wandered in without knocking as she has taken to doing recently.

"Eric I have some interesting news" Pam said simply while she seemed to be evaluating me, which was not uncommon for Pam.

"what is it Pam? I am going to see sookie this evening" I asked slipping into my leather jacket that I know my lover enjoys and pulling my hair from the restraint I had kept it in all night.

"Good, it's about time" she said with an eye roll "But I have received an interesting report from one of our New Orleans spy's apparently two men who and I quote 'were north man's clones' flew over New Orleans apparently heading in this direction"

"fuck" I spat, I should have expected this, my brothers would have felt Appius's death and come looking for me since we had not been allowed together for 300 years, our only communication has been though phone or bond and even then we had to be cautious in fear of Appius feeling us, but now they are free to come and see me. Shit.

"they are you brothers I assume" Pam asked her eyes gleaming excitedly, she had heard of my brothers but never met them as also part of Appius's paranoia.

"Yes and I must get to sookie immediately before they do" I raced around my desk to stand in front of her.

"Please tell me sookie knows of their existence" My silence was her answer "Shit Eric this could do irreparable damage to your already unsteady relationship" Pam hissed, she had grown a fondness for Sookie and viewed her has a sister, which i found useful since it was important for the two most important people in my life to get a long but also I found it worrisome as Pam now as taken to agreeing with Sookie over me.

"Not now Pam I must go" I sped from Fangtasia and launched into the air, hoping I could reach Sookie's with enough time to tell her of my brothers before they arrive.

They had realised my changing feelings awhile ago and called to check in and find out why I was feeling so deeply. Out of the three of us I was the most prone to give in to my vampire nature. Leif and Vena still held on to parts of their humanity while I chose to disengage from it centuries ago. I have missed my brothers greatly, we were very close even in our human lives and only grew closer through Appius's abuse, since the only creatures in the world that we could count on were each other but our close bond is what led to our separation. Appius became suspicious of the time we spent together and on top of the hatred he could feel we had for him, he believed we were plotting to end him so he ordered us to separate. We were never allowed in the same state. He sent Vena and I to America but kept Leif with him for several more centuries due to Leif being his favourite. We argued with him begging him not to separate us but it was useless Appius's will was final. That was three hundred years ago, so we had already been apart from Appius for centuries but stayed together. Appius's obsession with Leif made him take him back but I believe he was released again 100 years ago not long before Appius made Alexei.

I find myself conflicted once more, I love my brothers and look forward to seeing them again but I do not want them to risk what I have with Sookie, she is far too important for that.

I sped towards her house and opened my bonds to Sookie and my brothers to find them all close together and sookie was scared. '_shit'_ I thought knowing I will be to late but hopefully not late enough that she is told by them instead of me, the last thing she needs is to hear from them a story I should have told her a year ago.

I sped into the house to see my lover holding Vena down with a stake to his chest as Leif watched, his eyes dancing with amusement. I of course knew they would not hurt her and that Vena could move her at anytime, I was more worried with Sookie's emotional state, she can be unpredictable when overly emotional.

"lover why are you trying to stake my brother?" I asked gently, kneeling beside her, her eyes glowed with that fire I loved and it was a huge turn on to see her wield that stake. I was saddened that I missed her with the shot gun lying in the living room.

"he attacked me" she said her grip on the stake tightening before her gaze switched rapidly to mine and she looked worried "Wait so they are really your brothers?" I couldn't help the smile that came over me as I nodded. She was so worried that attacking my brother would offend me, it was cute.

Suddenly what she had said sinked in and my gaze switched from her to Vena. "You attacked my bonded" I hissed unable to keep my fangs from falling. If she has so much as bruised I will punish him for the next hundred years.

I glared down at him menacingly but of course Vena being the dick head that he is, had to poke the lion with a smart arse comment that enraged me and embarrassed Sookie; so much that she leapt from sitting on him and stood closer to me. Which I was grateful for, I could feel Vena's lust vibrating though the bond and I glared down at him daring him to make a move.

Sookie tuned to me with an apologetic expression that I couldn't help but find adorable "I'm sorry Eric if I had known they were your brothers I never would have..." I cut her off with a kiss that was far too short of my liking. I didn't want her to be sorry, she was protecting herself, I was actually proud besides Vena has deserved to get his arse kicked regularly for centuries now and I was extremely satisfied to know it was my bonded that didn't take his shit. I told her as much and pulled her into my arms where she belonged forever but unfortunately we had other things we had to deal with, mainly my brother's appearance.

I could hear Vena making gagging noises, honestly the guy is an a thousand years old vampire and he acts like a ten year old human. I couldn't fight the eye roll as part of an annoying habit i picked up from Pam, and glared at my younger brother who behaved centuries younger then he really is.

"Oh where are my manners, would any of you like a true blood?" My lover said as the perfect hostess. I looked over at Leif who seemed fascinated by Sookie's behaviours. Leif has spent his existence observing the human race but it seems Sookie baffles him. At that thought a wave of pride ran through my body.

Vena made another uncalled for smart arse comment that had me wanting to cause him physical pain but my lover, as one who always gives as good as she gets, fired back at him. I smirked at Vena's speechlessness; he was not used to women talking back. Vampires who look like we do; always get what we want but as my brothers will learn quickly, Sookie will not be a doormat and I couldn't be prouder that she is my mate.

"I would very much enjoy a true blood if you are still offering" Leif smiled politely not many know that while Vena and I are the more openly aggressive of the three of us it is Leif you must watch since he spends so much time observing humans he knows how to behave to get his way. I was pleased that Leif was eating something, he looked very pale and I wondered how long it had been since he last fed, from his completion it would have to have been at least 3 weeks since he had eaten anything fresh, which worried me. I looked at Vena in question but he just shook his head slightly with a sullen expression before changing the topic of interest.

"I like her she has fire, which is rare these days" Vena had always missed the fire and attitude women took with him when he was human, we all had a liking for women with spirit, unfortunately that is incredibly hard to find when you are a vampire and can glamour anyone into anything, knowing you always have the upper hand can get dull.

"She's mine Vena, touch her and I will remove your head" I said still observing Leif. I had said the same thing a million times to him in the past, especially when he heard of Pam. Pam and him had spoken several times over the phone and Pam had a rather sizable crush on Vena but I knew Vena too well to allow him to use and abuse Pam. What he does with his pets and humans is his business but he will not hurt my child.

"Greetings brother it is nice to see you so well" Leif said stepping forward and hugging me. Vampires don't usually make physical contact with others but I have an exception for my brothers, we greet each other the way we did as humans. Some habits die hard. Leif pulled back but kept his hands on my shoulders looking at me levelly "Is she the one?" he asked, it was a very loaded question. He was asking several questions in one. He was asking whether she was the reason Appius was dead and wether she was the reason for my change in mood but the answer for both were the same and I nodded my head to confirm his suspicions. He smiled widely and hugged me again.

Sookie walked in with a tray of true bloods and walked right past us and into the living room. We followed her silently and sat on the couch where she gestured. I was somewhat caught off guard by her laughing and from the confusion in the bond I could tell my brothers were as well. She tried to settle herself but when I lifted an eyebrow she laughed harder. When she had settled she apologized but still stifled a small smile. I could see Leif smiling out of the corner of my eye.

I took an unnecessary breath, this was the part I was least looking forward to "So I guess you have some questions and I am willing to answer them" I said somewhat reluctantly and looked back to my brothers since this wasn't only my story. They both nodded and I turned back to her as she asked me how. I explained our situation truthfully for the first time since I made Pam, I tended to lie about our situation and say we were all made around the same time period from the same area which is why we look so similar. Telling anyone that we are truly of blood is a large weakness that can be exploited but sookie is my other large weakness so I know she will never exploit the information.

She stayed silent for a while but I knew there was still something she wanted to know and I had a good idea of what it was. She wanted to know why she didn't know of them before now. I couldn't tell her the truth she would think I do not trust her, the truth was I had became so accustom to keeping them secret it never occurred to me to tell her of them. I knew I couldn't say that so I gave her a diplomatic answer that she didn't take any better. I felt annoyance and anger through the bond and waited for her yelling but she didn't, instead she just walked away and told us to leave. When she called me sheriff i couldn't help but wince.

"Fuck" I mumbled clenching my fists at my sides. When sookie yelled and screamed I could settle her and fix it quickly but when she was too angry to even yell that's when I knew I was in serious trouble "Come" I said rising from the couch and locking the front door before we left through the back.

"She is an interesting human" Leif said as we walked across her yard.

"Yes" I said simply, I knew they had questions but I was in no mood to deal with them. So I just launched into the air knowing they would follow me, I didn't have time to deal with them right now, and I have to figure out how to get sookie to forgive me.

Dawn was approaching fast so I took them straight to my house and set them up with coffins for the day before retreating to my resting place and destroying two cabinets before dropping on my bed to think. My brother's have the worst timing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sookie P.O.V**

I was still angry the next morning when I awoke, I told Eric everything, well almost everything. I have never kept anything this big from him and yet he can't trust me enough to tell me he has brothers. I was still processing everything I had leant when I grabbed my cup of coffee. Eric had brothers, like real brothers not just with the same maker but also with the same birth parents. I like Leif, he was polite but I knew to watch him, he is very quiet and I find the quiet vampires to be the most dangerous. Vena I hate, he's arrogant, chauvinistic and a snake. I giggled when I realised I had thought the exact same thing about Eric when we first met but I knew I would never care for Vena as I do for Eric, it just wasn't going to happen. All the boys are so similar, I can't get over their appearance but their eyes are the main thing that set them apart. Vena's eyes are a lighter blue that gives him an almost innocent appeal but underneath is a dark predator that I know is very dangerous, I just have to find out how dangerous he is to me. Leif's eyes are darker than the others, they are blue but clouded with grey, and you can tell he has seen a lot and knows darkness but he doesn't scare me. The way he watches me it's not hungry or deadly it's almost wistful but he makes no sign of desiring me. I'm not really sure how to react to him.

It was a nice day so I grabbed a mystery book and put on my skimpy white bikini to get as little of a tan line as possible and I went to lie out in the sun. It felt as if it had been ages since I just relaxed and allowed my mind to go blank; it felt good, so good in fact that I fell asleep.

I awoke to the feeling of someone watching me, I shot up to see that it had become dark and Leif was kneeling next to me. He wasn't really looking at me, he might have been in down time I'm not sure but he seemed far away. I wasn't really sure what to do so I grabbed the towel from next to the lounge chair and covered myself.

"Leif" I addressed pulling him from his trance and he looked me in the eyes.

"You are very hard on Eric" He stated, he didn't sound angry just interested

"Yeah well relationships aren't easy. You know how it is" I said making sure the majority of me was covered by the towel and not really thinking about how with him being a vampire he probably didn't.

"No I do not know. The closest I have come to a relationship was with my maker and I wanted to kill him and I imagine relationships are not like that" He smiled slightly before it faded into a stony expression.

"No, relationships are not like that and I imagine they are easier then what you did" he fell silent and I started to get uncomfortable with him just sitting there looking at me. I decided to busy myself with cleaning up. I wrapped the towel around me and went to stand but Leif got to his feet first and offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. He grabbed the lounge chair and looked at me expectantly. "Oh it goes in that shed if you wouldn't mind" I said politely and he disappeared only to appear a second later and pick up my book, offering me his arm as we walked towards the porch. I wasn't used to this kind of chivalry from anyone other than Eric and still he had his limits, it seemed as if Leif really was stuck in another time. Leif stopped on the porch and handed me my book.

"You seem uncomfortable so I will wait until you have changed before we continue to converse" with that said he sat on my old porch swing and looked out into my front yard.

I hurried inside and quickly changed into light blue jeans and a pink singlet with a white sweater. I dressed as quick as possible to not keep him out there waiting too long. I didn't bother with shoes since we were only on the porch and I walked back out to find him exactly where I had left him.

"Thank you" I was grateful that he gave me the chance to change. He just nodded and continued to look at me. I leaned against the railing across from him. "So why did you make the trip out here?" I asked he was a peculiar vampire.

"I wanted the chance to talk to you without Eric and Vena giving their opinions" He stated and stood to lean next to me on the railing "You love Eric yes?" I nodded without hesitation and he smiled warmly "I am glad Eric has someone to return his humanity. He left it long ago but he never realised that he needs it" His smile turned sad "I am happy that you make him happy. I have never felt Eric happy and it is a pleasant feeling" I smiled up at him. He still seemed so sad and I found that it disturbed me.

"Are you happy Leif?" I asked putting my hand over his which was holding the railing. He looked down at our hands and laced our fingers but it wasn't a sexual move it was more comforting.

"Yes" he smiled widely still looking at our hands "For the first time in my existence I am truly happy" He looked into my eyes and I could see his joy "And you are the reason for that" He squeezed my hand gently "I have spent my life in servitude to a cruel master who would never let me go, not like he did with Eric and Vena. He always came back for me. But you were willing to kill him and even if you didn't you were the ultimate reason" I knew I should feel guilty for what he said but I couldn't, I hated Appius and some part of me wished I had done it. "So for that I am forever in your dept. You did something for me that no one could ever match you gave me and my brothers our freedom and we owe you our protection and devotion" he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back "Eric was right about you. You are a goddess" he smiled warmly and I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked out into the yard in avoid his eyes, no one other then Eric ever spoke to me like that and i found it both flattering and disconcerting. "You will always be safe with us around, and even if Vena's pride prevents him from saying so himself we will protect you with our lives" I was so touched by his words I couldn't help the tear that traced my cheek.

"Thank you Leif I appreciate that" He let go of my hand and wiped the tear from my cheek "so how long are you and Vena going to be around?" I asked to make our conversation a little lighter.

"I do not know. It has been three centuries since we were last all together and we were very close but it will really depend on whether Eric see's us as a danger to you" My expression must have conveyed my confusion because he continued "Eric loves you very much and he will not allow us to risk your safety, he is more likely to send us away again if we endanger you" I stared up at him. I was hoping he was joking but i didn't think he knew how. I didn't want Eric to send away his family because of me but at the same time I didn't want to die.

"Am I in danger with you here?" I asked and he smirked

"Not from me young one but I cannot speak for Vena. You will have to ask him yourself. But I will not hurt you or allow him to do so and it is obvious Eric feels the same" We stayed silent for a while just looking out into my front yard which was illuminated by the security light with the dark woods in the background it was a creepy yet beautiful scene.

"I must leave now but would you like to see Eric? I can take you to him, I believe he is at his house" Leif asked and I smiled at his thoughtfulness but I had not yet forgiven Eric.

"No thank you Leif" I don't know what possessed me to do it but I leaned up, and kissed his cheek "goodnight" I started to walk away when Leif's voice stopped me

"Give Eric a chance to explain, he cares deeply for you and I believe we can both feel his turmoil at the present time" when I turned to tell him it was none of his business he was gone and I sighed before walking back inside and closing my door behind me.

Just as I was about to walk to my bedroom when there was a knock and I wondered if Leif had returned to say something else but when I opened the door it was not Leif's frame standing there.

"Vena" I sighed wishing they would stop making surprise visits and call first

"Sookie, I came to see you tonight but I saw Leif and you talking on the porch and I decided to wait for my turn" he walked right past me and into my lounge room where he dropped onto my couch gracefully.

"Just come on in" I mumbled and heard him chuckle "What can I do for you?" I asked and immediately regretted it when I saw his leer; luckily he refrained from making a comment.

"I came here to apologize for last night" my shock must have been written across my expression because his face fell "Hey I am not that bad of a guy" he defended and just like Eric he dropped his contractions when he was annoyed. I felt kind of guilty for assuming but after last night i think i had the right to assume him a jerk.

"Well you kind of were last night but you are forgiven" I said politely. I knew it wasn't easy for vamps to admit they were wrong. So the least I could do was forgive him for his actions.

"Good, because I would like to get to know you better since you are so important to Eric and..." he stopped suddenly and sat straight up before suddenly grabbing me and we were flying out the front door and into the yard at speeds that even jets don't dare do.

"What the hell are...?" That's as far as I got before I saw my house explode into a million fragments of wood, and sparks flew into the air landing only a few feet from us. As i stared at the destruction, I felt as if I had been in the house when the explosion hit and I couldn't fight the pain filled shriek that tore from my throat. I felt a pressure in my chest that I hadn't felt since I found Gran in the kitchen.

It was lucky Vena was holding me up or I would have surly ended up on my butt on the ground. Sobs wracked my chest causing my whole body to convulse under the pressure as I watched the only place I have ever called home be demolished in front of my eyes.

I sobbed into Vena's chest fisting my hands into the fabric of his shirt and banging my fists on his chest. I was hitting him hard but he didn't seem to care, he just hummed to me while soothingly petting my hair.

"Sookie" I heard a familiar voice behind me and on instinct I let go of Vena and threw my arms around Eric's neck "It's okay lover" He whispered and lifted me so I was cradled to his chest as I continued to cry.

"I have called the local fire department" Leif said softy from behind Eric "We should get out of here and say sookie was with us when it happened or we will be implicated" I felt Eric nod before he spoke softly to me.

"Sookie I am going to take you back to my house and get you settled you shouldn't have to deal with this tonight. You can handle it tomorrow" he was sending calm through the bond but I couldn't even bring myself to nod, I just sent my okay through the bond and a second later I felt us being launched into the air. I used to be scared of flying but I knew I was safe with Eric and I just tucked my head into the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

All my memories of Gran and my childhood happened in that house and now it was all gone. All my possessions and Gran's are all gone. Generations of Stackhouse's have lived in that house and now it was all gone and I could feel my heart breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have fallen asleep during flight because the next thing I know I awake in a large bed, in a room I recognise from Eric's house, one of the upstairs bedrooms that I had only ever been in when he gave me the tour. I knew it was still dark since I could feel Eric awake in the house. I could feel his worry, anger and suspicion.

I climbed out of the bed and discovered that Eric had changed me into one of his shirts; I will never know how he does that without me waking.

I walked out of the room and towards the lounge room, which was down stairs. I could hear all three of the brother's voices. When I heard Eric's voice something in me calmed. I was about to walk in when I heard Vena speak.

"It seems we have a visitor" he said and when I turned the corner all the boys turned from leaning over the lit fire place and were looking at me with concerned expressions. I think they expected me to have another emotional break down and to be honest Vena and Leif looked uncomfortable; I guess they shared Eric's feelings on crying women.

"How do you feel lover?" Eric asked speeding in front of me and pulling me into his arms. I was so used to how quick they move I didn't even flinch.

"I'm fine" I mumbled into his shirt but I gripped his arms tightly. When he pulled away he looked down at me with a sad smile

"You're a terrible liar lover" he whispered pushing the hair from my face.

"So I've been told" I pulled from his arms and walked over to sit on the couch. It wasn't until I sat down that I realised all three boys were shirtless, I had become so used to people being naked and unclothed that them showing skin didn't even phase me anymore, if this happened a year ago I would have blushed and turned away but now I just didn't have it in me.

"We were just discussing what happened to your house" Eric explained sitting next to me and pulling me into his side.

"Yeah and what did happen exactly" I asked dimly snuggling into Eric where I felt safe.

"It blew up" Vena said as if I was slow and I glared at him

"You don't say" I groaned "that's not what I meant, I meant who did it?" I rolled my eyes at him

"Well then you should have said that in the first place" Vena mumbled like a petulant child who was just scolded

"If I wasn't a guest here I would slap you" I sighed in frustration and felt Eric chuckle

"I like it rough" Vena grinned winking at me; I felt Eric growl and Leif just looked on without interest. I probably shouldn't have encouraged him but I couldn't help it, I laughed. Vena grinned at me "Well at least one of you has a sense of humour" Vane smirked and I laughed harder

"You all are scary similar" I giggled and everyone in the room looked at me curiously

"What do you mean lover?" Eric asked and I turned myself slightly so I could see them all.

"Seriously you don't see it?" I asked amazed, how could they not?

"We couldn't be more different" Leif stated and I giggled again

"I'm sorry to say but your wrong" they all raised their eye brows and I laughed again "See! That there when you're confused about my 'human behaviour' you all raise your eye brows you did the same thing the other night. I only met you two yesterday and I can see heaps of similarities between you all" I explained watching their reactions. Eric looked disgusted to me compared to his brothers, I got the impression he was especially upset about being like Vena. Leif just stared at me clearly interested in my observation and Vena lifted his lips in annoyance and disgust.

"I am nothing like them" Vena defended "I am much more modern and better looking" He grinned proudly

"There is another thing, I can't speak for Leif but you and Eric both have egos big enough to sink the titanic" Eric looked offended as did Vena but Leif laughed, not just a chuckle but a real laughed, deep and thundering. Eric and Vena looked up at him.

"You are such a fascinating human. You sit in a room with vampires who together are over three thousand years old and yet you sit there and evaluate and challenge us. Remarkable" He grinned widely "I will enjoy your company" he stated, I couldn't help but smile

"Well someone has to put him in his place, I don't know about you too but Eric spends all his night having his ego catered by fang bangers and inferiors. It takes both Pam and I to pop his arrogant bubble" I laughed and Leif and Vena joined in while Eric pouted. I knew I had to defend him a little and end the pick on Eric session "But at the same time, he does have a lot to be arrogant about" Eric turned to me with a raised eye brow challenging me. I couldn't stifle the giggle "Well he's tall blonde, gorgeous and a Viking sex god" With that the whole room went quiet and I smiled in triumph, I had successfully shut up three vampires. Yay me.

Eric was smirking arrogantly while Vena grinned deviously and Leif smiled down at the fire; poking it gently.

"Now I have officially complemented and insulted Eric. I think we need to talk about what happened back at my house" I said the smiled falling from my face, as did theirs.

"Yes Vena what did happened?" Eric asked, pulling me back up against him rubbing me back soothingly.

"Well I was there talking to sookie when I heard the sound of beeping. I recognised the sound from a movie I had see and knew I had to get us out of there so I grabbed sookie and launched us across the room. I only just got us far enough away" He looked relieved that he managed it.

"Thanks for that" I owed him that, he nodded "I'm not sure how the bomb would have been placed in my house, or where it could have been, I cleaned the house just yesterday" I paused to think

"Perhaps someone had placed it there today" Leif offered but something about that stunk

"No because Leif you know how I was asleep in the lawn chair" He nodded "I spent all day there tanning, if someone wanted me dead they could have just killed me while I was sleeping" Leif nodded but Eric pulled back worried

"Lover you shouldn't leave yourself vulnerable like that" He chided and I had to admit it was creepy knowing that someone was walking around on my land while I was asleep in the yard open and easy to hurt. I shuddered remembering my run in with the fairies and gripped Eric a little tighter. He seemed to understand and pulled me onto his lap sideways with my head on his shoulder and my bare feet up on the couch.

"If they did not harm you perhaps you weren't the target" Leif added and something clicked, I was the target, there is one place in the house I didn't clean.

"Shit" I swore catching all their attentions

"Lover what's wrong?" Eric asked concerned

"I have a theory that's pretty solid and points to a suspect but it also sucks for us" I said vaguely still putting it together in my head. Eric nodded for me to continue "The trap door in my old room, I didn't clean in there yesterday. If whoever it was knew that Eric was busy or occupied and knew he wouldn't be staying there, they could put the bomb there and it wouldn't be detected. Maybe they wanted to hurt Eric making it at night when he was awake but not with me. Having you guys visit was an unpredictable variable. Whoever it was wouldn't have even known that you even had Brothers Eric much less that they would be there with me" I hated my theory but it gave us a start point.

"That's very likely giving Eric's amount of enemies" Vena agreed, they all seemed deep in thought. I waited for Eric to come to the same conclusion that I did. "But who would it have been?" Vena asked and when Eric growled I knew he had caught onto my line of thinking

"Victor Madden" Eric snarled viciously, his fangs dropping. He picked me up and placed me on the couch and started pacing "I will tear him to pieces; first he stops me from saving you from..." He stopped and looked at me apologetically "Then he does this, I will rip this head off" Eric hissed menacingly and if it was aimed at me I would have trembled. Eric's anger and excitement had caused Leif and Vena's fangs to fall.

"What had he done the first time?" Leif asked looking from me to Eric curiously.

I dropped my head and stared at my hands. Eric didn't speak and to everyone's surprise Vena answered.

"Victor stopped Eric from saving her by chaining him in silver when the fairies Neave and Lachlan kidnapped sookie and tortured her" We all stared at Vena in shock, How the fuck did he know that? As if reading my mind Vena answered looking at me apologetically "I still talk to Pam regularly" I looked down at the ground. Whenever their names are mentioned I get this feeling like any minute I will awake and find myself back in the cave with them, having them tear and maul my body and mind.

"Excuse me" I said getting up quickly and rushing to the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned over the sink panting. I felt physically sick. I knew I was getting better after my toucher but I still had a long way to go. I could hear Eric snarling and threatening Vena, but unlike at my house when he was bored now he sounded vicious and I could feel his anger pulse through the bond.

I felt the tears drop from my eyes into the sink, every time I tell myself I'm out of tears for what happened I seem to discover a new pain inside me, I felt pathetic for breaking down like this but I couldn't help it. If this was all a dream and I was in the cave I never wanted to wake up, I would prefer just to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eric POV**

When I awoke the next night I had not thought of a way to make sookie forgive me, I had kept a major part of my history from her. She is usually fine with me leaving out the little things and there are something's she has admitted to not wanting to know, but me having brothers is not a small thing and I knew she was going to be pissed and hallmark doesn't exactly make a 'sorry I never told you I had vampire birth brothers' card, although that would be helpful.

I sighed has I made my way to the shower, after regaining my memories of my time in Sookie's house; showers alone were no longer enjoyable, they felt empty and boring.

I listened in the see if I could find Leif and Vena but neither seemed to be in the house. I opened the bond to find them both at a distance; they were at least as far away as Bon temps. Shit! Bon temps. I showered at vampire speed and dress quickly even for a vampire I was moving fast, before launching out of the house and speeding to bon temps.

I was half way to Bon Temps when I felt Leif getting closer, he was running but launched into the air when he saw me.

"Good evening brother" Leif said as we hovered in mid air "I assume you are going to see sookie, I suggest you take caution I offered to bring her to you but I feel she is still upset about the previous night" Leif explained causing me to worry about what they spoke about.

"What were you doing visiting sookie?" I asked narrowing my eyes, I loved my brothers and I knew them well, which is why I was suspicious I knew what they were capable of, they wouldn't hurt her but physical pain is not the only weapon in their arsenal.

Leif smiled indulgently, he always seemed to treat me as if I was a child despite me being a thousand years old and twice the vampire he is.

"do not fret brother your bonded is safe, I just wanted some time to talk to her without you or Vena present" He explained, I was about to ask what they spoke about that couldn't be said in front of us but before I got the chance I heard an explosion come from the direction of sookie's house.

Leif and I defied many rules of safe flying to get there and what I saw made me cringe. Sookie's house had gone up in flames, the entire farm house was destroyed and I could smell C4 in the air meaning it was intentional. I knew this would hurt sookie deeply.

I raced to where Vena was soothing sookie humming a song from our childhood. When I saw my lovers face my dead heart broke. She was devastated; I never wanted to see her like that.

Vena who usually is more uncomfortable then me with crying women; comforted sookie and I was grateful that he was there when I wasn't. Me not being there for her when she needed me seemed to be becoming much to frequent and I swore I would do all in my power to never allow it the happen again.

I spoke to sookie gently and as soon as she heard my voice she launched herself at me and I gripped her to me tightly. I could feel her pain vibrating through the bond. I know she was thinking of her Grandmother and her childhood but I couldn't do anything about that then. All I could do was try to comfort her.

Leif let us know he called the fire department which meant we had to get out of here. Both my bothers seemed to be speaking in soft tones in reaction to sookie's predicament and I was glad for them being so thoughtful, it was a rare occasion when a vampire thought about anything other than themselves and their sire or child, especially a human. I knew they liked her and it was advantageous if they got along. I would be saddened to send my brothers away again but for sookie I would.

I told sookie what we need to do and through her pain I felt her acceptance through the bond, indicating she was to hurt to even give an external reaction which worried me. My lover was strong but she had her limits.

We launched into the air; all three of us were turned with the gift of flight it ran in our blood from Appius. Pam has yet to develop the skill but she is still young, I have hope for her yet.

During the flight back to my house I sent sookie wave after wave of calm which was difficult since my anger was all but consuming me. Someone tried to take my lover from me and they will pay dearly, their death will be slow and painful.

Even through my anger I managed to send her enough calm that I finally heard her breathing and heart beat slow as she fell into a deep slumber, so deep that when we arrived at my house I was able to change her into one of my shirts without her waking, my stealth and speed also contributed to my success.

After I got sookie settled in the bedroom upstairs I went down to meet my brothers in the living room. I removed my shirt since I hated wearing shirts inside as did my brothers, although I think Vena's reason had more to do with his shirt being soaked with Sookie's tears.

"Is she settled?" Leif asked concern written in his eyes although his face was a stone mask of calm. He had mastered the poker face in our earliest years as vampires.

"She is" I answered, I didn't want to discuss what had happened until sookie awoke so I decided to satisfy other curiosities. "I am curious as to what the two of you were doing at my lovers house?" I took a seat on my couch watching Leif poke the fire, which in my opinion he was doing too often but we have had that fight so many times in the past that right then it seemed irrelevant since we do not need the heat.

"I explained to you I was just there to speak to her without your presence. Although Vena arrived not long after me he kept his distance in the woods" Leif nodded to Vena in gratitude.

"What about you Vena?" I asked and he squirmed in his seat before standing and walking over to the window that over looked the garden.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night" I don't think anything else Vena could have said would have shocked me as much. Vena did not apologize, because he didn't care but I guess I used to be the same until Sookie, she seems to bring it out in vampires even Pam feels guilt after upsetting her and Pam is the coldest vampire I have ever encountered beside my maker.

"I must have misheard" Leif joked, his voice exadurated with shock.

"Shut up you heard what you heard. I like her, I don't want her to think so badly of me" he turned to me his expression serious "She's good for you Eric" I looked at the fire. Sookie was my weakness, I did not like talking of how she affects me but for my bothers I could make an exception.

"She is very special" I said standing and walking over to the fire leaning against the brick looking down into the wild flames "She is a light in our darkness, the one pure creature in a world of death and pain" I explained poetically, most of my thoughts of sookie seemed like they would be more fitting in a poem or a sappy love song.

"You need to hold on to her Eric, I have never before seen you so affected by man or women. She seems to bring out the best in even us, the darkest creatures on earth." Vena said it was not often that we had serious discussions we tend to lean more towards insults and torment. "Speaking of the light, I believe we have a visitor"

We turned to the door to see Sookie walk in looking at us cautiously.

I sped to her and pulled her into my arms. I was pleased that she didn't flinch or react to my speed instead she just relaxed into my body. I asked her how she felt and she answered that she was fine which we both knew was a lie. Even my brothers who have only a tiny bit of insight into her feelings through the bond new it was lie and I told her so.

She pulled away after a not so sassy retort and sat on the couch. I did not like it when sookie was quiet, it usually meant that she was angry or upset and neither pleased me at all.

"We were just discussing what happened at your house" I lied sitting next to her, not liking the distance between us. '_Shit I'm becoming such a woman'_ I thought but couldn't fight the warm feeling that spread through my body when she snuggled into me. She asked what happened and Vena being the idiot that he was told her it "blew up" as if she didn't know that already.

I glared over her head at him. My lover rolled her eyes and answered him as you would a child, not a vampire a thousand years her senior, but it was more than deserved since Vena was acting like a spoilt brat.

I chuckled when sookie expressed her urge to slap him and if she had decided to I would have supported her all the way. It was a huge turn on when she fought and it my opinion she did not do it enough.

Vena being the dickhead that he is had to kill my good mood with a lusty comment towards _my_ lover. I couldn't fight the growl, it was such a Vena thing to say, immature like he never matured despite the time he has had to do so. To my surprise and everyone else's Sookie laughed, it was a pleasant sound and one I wasn't sure if I would hear for a while. It wasn't the laugh she used with her friends or at that despicable establishment called a bar, Merlottes. It was her laugh the one I have enjoyed since I first met her, she rarely used it and I was pleased to know she was comfortable enough with my brothers to be herself. I was enjoying her humour until she said that she thought the three of use brothers were alike.

"What do you mean lover?" I asked speaking for the three of our curiosities.

"Seriously you don't see it?" she asked her eyes wide in surprise. See what? I didn't see anything. I thought maybe her trauma had affected her mental state, other than our appearance the three of us could not be more different. Leif as if reading my mind spoke out.

She giggled and told him he was wrong. No human had ever said that to Leif and the shock was conveyed on his face. Sookie then continued to explain the things about us that were similar, apparently we all raise an eye brow at human behaviour and she said there were many more. I couldn't fight the disgust come over my features at the thought of being similar to Vena; I am far superior to him. Vena defended himself stating that he was more modern and better looking, he was clearly delusional, I was about to tell him so when sookie shocked me speeches by stating that both our ego's were big enough to sink the titanic. I instantly took offense, sookie had made me sit through that shit movie and now she insults me with it. To Vena and I's great surprise Leif laughed loudly and deeply. I had not heard Leif laugh in centuries since the day we separated from Appius the first time and before that not since his human days. It was pleasing to see him happy and I stared in amazement as did Vena.

Not seeing our reactions Leif looked at sookie and told her what a remarkable creature he thought she was. _'Good'_ I thought because she is also mine. I know my brothers are not suicidal enough to attempt for _my_ sookie so it was pleasant to hear them compliment her and sookie appeared pleased as well. My pleasing thoughts were destroyed when sookie stated she had to 'put me in my place' because I spend my time at fangtasia getting my ego catered to and then that it took both her and Pam to 'pop my arrogant bubble'. I may have pouted at that while they laughed. I glared at sookie, conveying to her my displeasure but she just smiled and continued.

"but at the same time he does had a lot to be arrogant about" she added and I turned to her with a raised eye brow, daring her to say something insulting but she continued to smile and giggle, I both loved and hated that I couldn't intimidate her. "Well he's tall, blonde and a Viking sex god" My pride shot through my body at her words, I knew I was good looking and that I can make sookie scream. I am told how good I look constantly but it was beyond satisfying to hear sookie say it. I had nothing to say to that and just smiled triumphantly at my brothers who were shocked speechless. Sookie is not the southern belle she comes across as and they will learn that fast, she is sweet but sassy, warm hearted but blood thirsty for those who hurt her or her family and most important she is mine!

Both of my brothers smiled at her sass before sookie turned to more serious matter. The time for playful banter was over.

I turned to Vena asking him what had happened. He explained that he heard the beeping of a bomb and got her out of there. Sookie thanked him and I would later, if not for him my lover might have perished. I cut off my thoughts turning back to the conversation.

Sookie and Leif started bouncing theories off each other, ignoring my concern for sookie's safety. I wanted to speak of the dangers of her sleeping out in the yard at night, it was both foolish and stupid, and two things sookie was not. When I mentioned her being vulnerable she gripped me and I knew she was remembering the fairies. I pulled her into my lap shaking my head slightly to my brother who wanted to ask what was wrong. Leif started their previous conversation about what happened when sookie cursed under her breath, we all turned to her to see her looking worried and apprehension filled the bond. I asked what was wrong and she explained that she had a theory that was both solid and worrying. This did not sound good. Sookie's theories were always troubling but usually right on track. I braced myself and nodded for her to continue. She explained her thinking and I couldn't keep a hold on my rage we both knew who was behind it, who our main suspect was.

I snarled Victors name when Vena asked who. It was so clear and so enraging; I had to put sookie down and started pacing. I couldn't hold her like that when I was this angry, she wasn't scared of me despite all common sense but for vampires anger and lust run hand in hand and I couldn't have her warm body so close when I was this angry; I would lose control and possibly hurt her.

I started ranting as my inner conflict overtook my attention, I had to settle myself or I would fly to New Orleans and kill him tonight. I managed to stop myself before I mentioned sookie's toucher but my brothers heard what I had started to say and asked what I was talking about.

The bond flooded with panic at the mention of what had happened to her and I wanted to hit myself for not thinking. Vena amazingly explained what happened and that Pam told him. She would be servery punished but I couldn't think of that now. Sookie's emotions were all over the place. Anger, fear, embarrassment, vulnerability and more prominent sickness. She excused herself and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Her panic was over whelming and even my brother had to pause to get a handle of what was travelling from her to me to them. I hated this feeling and mixed with my anger it was not a safe combination. I grabbed Vena by the neck our fangs falling and slammed us both into the wall, hearing the brick and cement it was reinforced with crack and splinter under the pressure.

"You idiot" I growled, he growled back in response but I could tell from his eyes he felt remorseful. I panted to try to stop myself from staking him. Leif grabbed my arm pulling me off him, keeping a tight grip on my arm.

"Brother Stop!" he said in a soothing tone "Go to sookie" he ordered, I don't usually take orders but he was right I needed to attend to sookie. I pulled myself from his grip and sped from the room to the bathroom door. I could hear her breathing hard and sobbing. I could smell the salt of her tears wafting through the door, it was killing me that i was not holding her, comforting her as i should be.

"Sookie" I said knocking lightly, I could hear her trying to control her sobbing.

"Eric I'm fine" she said in an attempt to sound calm but just sounding scared

"No lover you are not" I stated, I knew if I really wanted to get in I could just break the door handle and walk in but I didn't want to upset her further "Do you want us to leave lover? I can send Pam here for you" I didn't want to but I was worried if I stayed she would remember that I wasn't there for her and even if she didn't say it I would feel it, her disappointment. The pain and grief I am feeling now is painful. I knew I couldn't help, if she said yes it would hurt but I would do whatever she wanted.

"No Eric please don't! Just... give me a minute okay?" She asked and I rested my head against the door. I didn't want to but I would, anything for her. I walked back into the living room. My anger had been replaced with concern. Leif and Vena were in there glaring at each other, they must have exchanged words while I was gone, I would have listened in but I was preoccupied with Sookie.

"Is sookie okay?" Vena asked never removing his eyes from burning holes into Leif.

"She will be" I answered shortly "It is still fresh" I stated walking over to the fire to collect my thoughts.

"I am sorry I did not know it will affect her in that way" Vena said putting his hand on my shoulder as an act of peace. I nodded my acceptance.

"May I try to comfort her" Leif asked suddenly, I turned to him my brow furring in confusion

"What could you do for her?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. I trusted my brother with sookie but I did not see how he could help

"I have my experience with torment" He said simply his voice not conveying a thing of what he was feeling but I could feel the pain no matter how hard he tried to cover it. I nodded slowly watching him curiously; Vena seemed to be doing the same thing.

"She may not open the door" I stated but I knew Leif had a better way with words then I did especially when being cautious of someone's feelings. He nodded and disappeared out of the room.

"Do you think he can help?" Vena asked staring out the door way

"Possibly, I think there are things about him even we do not know" I stated, Vena nodded before walking over to me.

"You love her yes brother?" Vena asked his accent becoming more pronounced as he chose his words with caution. Our accents always became more pronounce around each other.

"I do" I stated still staring into the fire. He looked back towards the door before switching to our native tongue

"You realise she is different than any we have encountered. She has changed you brother and although I am happy you are happy, I fear it could lead to your final death" He paused but continued when I didn't respond "She is unpredictable and emotional, she is human..." I cut him off turning to him

"She is not, not completely that we both know" I retorted in the same language. I knew what he was saying was true but I could not and would not give up sookie so I fail to see its relevance.

"True but you cannot glamour her and I fear you also can not persuade her in any other ways. She is fare hearted, kind and I like her but I will not allow her to be you're down fall" His voice was rough with determination. I grabbed his arm putting enough pressure to break a humans arm like a twig.

"You will not threaten my bonded" I growled my fangs falling in clear warning.

"Brother you can threaten and punish me as you will but I will not allow her to be your end. I love you brother" I loosened my grip at his words, although we felt it for each other we rarely said it "I have just gotten you and Leif back and I will fight to keep you we are of the same blood" He put his hand over my dead heart "Brothers" He stated with conviction and I met his eyes evenly placing my spare hand over his heart

"Brothers" I agreed

"I see that threatening your bonded is not something you will allow again and I will never do so again but heed my warning brother for it will always be valid" he pulled away from me and I nodded slowly. I knew I would not let him hurt her even in the direst circumstances but if I had to choose between by brother and Sookie I do not know who I would choose.

I love my brothers and have survived a thousand years with them but Sookie. My feeling for sookie are indescribable it is more than affection and more then love it is something else, something all consuming, something specifically sookie's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sookie P.O.V**

I sat sobbing on the bathroom floor, I didn't want to send Eric away but I couldn't stand it right now. I love Eric I do but when I feel like this; I am just reminded that he was not there, not when I needed him. I don't blame him, I know he would have come if he could but sometimes I can't help but be angry at everyone for what happened. At Eric for not coming, at bill for coming and not being Eric, at Niall for getting me in the mess in the first place and at myself for being so weak and foolish and not taking Eric up on his offer for me to stay with him.

I tried to quiet my sobs, I knew how good Eric's hearing was and I could feel his guilt and concern, he shouldn't have to listen to my pain as well as feel it.

A knock on the door broke my trance on the floor mat.

"Eric I am fine I will be out in a minute" I said wiping my tears as i tried to stop crying.

"I am sorry to disturb you sookie but I would like to help" Leif's voice flowed through the door

"That's sweet Leif but I don't think you can help" I said as i gripped the sink and pulled myself to my feet and looked in the mirror. I looked exactly how I felt, broken.

"How can you be sure if I have not attempted to do so?" He asked and I smiled watery and reached over to unlock the door. I can't fight that logic.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. I didn't look at him; I wouldn't be able to take the pity on his face. I don't know where he got it but he handed me a tissue.

"Thanks" I mumbled trying to clean myself up in the mirror. I saw him nod in the corner of my eye. He didn't say anything just watched me wipe my face and make an attemp to look reasonable again.

"You are in pain" He stated quietly, I finally turned to look at him, I expected pity but thats not what I saw, i saw understanding and that just broke what little composure I had recaptured as I collapsed onto the floor in tears. He lowered to his knees and looked at me, not touching me or trying to comfort me, just looking at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable" I mumbled staring back at that damned mat. I suddenly hated that mat, it was ugly and stupid and I felt the urge to tear it to pieces with my bare hands.

"It is fine. From what I have observed of humans you like to be informed you are not alone in your pain" he paused and I looked up at him, I wasn't sure where he was going with this. He met my eyes hesitantly "I want to share with you my pain" his eyebrows furrowed and I knew he was considering how to tell me. I didn't want him to feel obligated to help me and I reached out and patted his hand

"It's okay, I know Appius was a terrible person, you don't have to tell me. I am fine. See!" I smiled a fake smile but Leif's expression told me he wasn't convinced

"Eric was correct you are a terrible liar. I do not wish to tell you about Appius, I do not have pain from his torment, I was accustomed to it quickly and have evolved" he stated sitting back and leaning against the bath tub still not meeting my eyes but staring at that stupid mat. I stayed quiet not sure what to say "I wish to tell you of the pain from my guilt" he stopped before looking up at me, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Leif was a vampire meaning he did a lot of things to feel guilty about and majority of vampires don't care, so whatever he did must be really terrible for him to feel pain.

"You don't have to" I said looking at him. He smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately I must. I have been keeping this secret for a thousand years and I need to share it as you need to hear it" I dropped his gaze staring back at the mat "Appius turned me into a killer a thousand years ago as with Eric and Vena, but there are things about our turning that they do not know" he paused "I am the reason Eric and Vena were turned into monsters" He said and I finally looked up at him trying to keep the surprise from my features.

"Leif, Appius was greedy it is hardly your fault" I assured taking his hand and squeezing lightly.

"I wish it were so but I am afraid I know it is my fault. When Appius first approached me I was with a woman in the woods near our village. I was never like Vena and Eric who chased many different women, I was different. I was in love with a girl her name was Alica she was beautiful; long brown hair soft lips and a smile that lit up even the darkest of nights" He paused a soft smile invading his features his eyes unfocused "We were walking in the woods towards our..." he stopped to search for the right words "I am not sure how to describe it in English" he stated looking at me sadly" We met there regularly to enjoy each other's company. This night was lighter than most it being a full moon and the moon light shone from her hair like a million small jewels" He smiled dropped as he continued "One minute we were walking hand in hand and the next she was thrown into a mass of shrub. I had no sword with me and attempted to run to her but a man intercepted" He stopped and looked at me

"Appius" I whispered and he nodded

"Yes. He told me I was beautiful and that I would be his for all eternity. Me being young and naive told him I would not belong to him and that I would kill him if he tried to take me. He laughed explaining that I will not want to stay here once there is nothing left for me. The next moment he had sunk his fangs into Alica's neck and tore away a large portion of flesh" I watched his eyes rim with pink but his tears didn't fall "I tried to stop him but he threw me away and held me down. He made offers of eternity in darkness and defying death itself" He snorted at that before continuing "He did not mention I would be death itself. I told him I would not go and that I would miss my life, my country and my family" he paused and looked at me "My brothers" my eyes went wide with realisation

"He turned them for you" I whispered watching his face fall

"Yes" we sat in silence as I processed what he had said "All that has happened to my brothers due to Appius's cruelty is my fault. I shouldn't have been such a coward but eternity alone can scare even the bravest men"

"I can understand" I said surprising us both. His head shot up and he met my eyes

"You do?" He asked leaning forward his eyes locking mine, pinning me, preventing me from looking away.

"I do. I can't imagine a worst toucher then that of spending eternity alone with Appius. But you can't blame yourself for what happened" I said squeezing his hand harder "It was not your fault. Besides you can't tell me that despite their torment they don't love being vampires" I said offering a small smile. He just stared at me

"I imagine your toucher was worst" he stated hitting a sensitive area and i pulled my hand away "Do you not blame yourself for what happened?" he asked and I looked back at the mat

"It's different" I stated my voice hard and sharp

"How? You blame yourself for something beyond your control. How is that different from my guilt?" He asked leaning further forward and putting his hand under my chin and lifting me to meet his eyes "You hurt from your memories and refuse to let yourself heal due to your guilt and anger at yourself, not only hurting yourself but also Eric who believes you blame him. I only have a small insight into your feelings and I know that" he sat back dropping his hand from my chin.

"You are a lot more like Eric then you like to believe" I stated and he snorted

"So you have said" he smiled sadly "But unlike Eric I am sitting in here in understanding and he is in the lounge room in panic over your emotional turmoil" he stood; gave me a pointed look, much like one would a child and I nodded before taking his hand and lifting to my feet.

I quickly fixed myself in the mirror and opened the bathroom door; I could vaguely hear voices talking in a strange language.

We entered the lounge room to see Eric staring into the fire and Vena was looking at his book case before glaring at Eric.

"This belongs to me" He glared holding up an old brown book

"I know I stole it" Eric stated smirking before turning to me his eyes worried and his body tense. Without saying anything I walked over to Eric and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I love you Eric" I whispered gripping him tightly. I could feel Eric's confusion as he cautiously placed his arms around me and returned my embrace.

"I love you too lover" Eric said his voice curious and I smiled into his chest at his confusion.

"What a sweet little family reunion" A voice came from the door way and I turned to see Pam standing there in a purple skirted suit. Her eyes scanned Leif heatedly and then switched to Vena and I swear they glowed. I felt Eric tense and sigh.

"Pam this is Leif" he indicated and Pam grinned "and this is Vena as you know" The end was a growl but Pam ignored him.

"Well hello boys" I would never know how Pam managed to seem in control with vampires who have centuries on her but she did.

"Hello yourself" Vena said and stalked towards her a smirk on his mouth and fangs peeking from under his lips "Aren't you a surprise. I always imagined a beautiful girl not a sexy goddess" I tried my hardest not to laugh at that, it was one of the lamest lines I had ever heard but Pam seemed to be eating it up, preening and grinning at him.

Eric slid his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him, leaning into my ear "Sad isn't it lover" I nodded against him and he chuckled "Want to see something sadder?" he asked and I smirked

"Oh yes please" I giggled and he lifted his head

"Pam I hear you have had contact with my brother without me being informed" Eric said and Pam and Vena's smiles fell. Pam dropped her eyes to the floor and Vena rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You know I must punish you" Eric said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "You are forbidden to have any sexual contact for the next week" my jaw dropped and Pam's eyes went like saucers.

"Master please" Pam begged and I turned my head into Eric's bicep to hide the smile. I glanced up at Eric to see him grinning

"Oh and Pam that's a makers order" He added smiling triumphantly as Pam looked ready to either kill him or herself. She glared mumbling to herself but Eric ignored her smiling down at me playfully.

"You are such a fun sucker brother" Vena complained dropping into the couch pouting just as much as Pam

"Look on the bright side brother there are plenty of fang bangers out there who are just waiting for you to command them around" Eric said and Vena glared. I didn't really know why he was so mad most vampires like that "Now if you will excuse us Sookie needs her rest" Eric said taking my hand and leading me away.

Pam shot in front of us, or more specifically in front of me. "I am sorry to hear about your house sookie" Pam said hugging me, we had become surprisingly close since I started officially dating Eric "But look on the Brightside now Eric can fuck you whenever necessary and he won't be such a pain" She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for your concern" I dead panned and she nodded before disappearing through the front door.

"Goodnight sookie" Vena said walking past and dropping a kiss on my cheek while glaring at Eric before disappearing into the hall.

"Have a pleasant evening sookie" Leif said kissing my forehead "Eric" He nodded before disappearing, Leaving Eric with a slightly confused look on his face before he led us down to his bedroom in the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPov**

I much enjoyed making Pam pay for deceiving me, and it was worth her inevitable pouting and annoyance to see Sookie smile like that. Although I did regret not listening into what Leif and Sookie discussed in the bathroom; when she came into the lounge room and told me she loved me and I could feel her affection and forgiveness through the bond and I was stunned. What had they talked about that explained Sookie's actions? Then the way Leif said good evening with a kiss to her forehead; that could only be described as affectionate. I had missed something and I did not like not having all the puzzle pieces, although when it came to Sookie I rarely did.

After we said good night, I lifted Sookie in my arms and carried her to my resting place. I was saddened to know that Sookie had lost her house since I knew how important it was to her but I was ecstatic knowing that she would be staying with me for a while. It was not safe for her anywhere else and here she would be protected by not only myself but also my brothers.

I will help her rebuild her house but I hope that by the time it is liveable again she would not want to return and would move in with me; where she could be by my side always.

I placed Sookie on her feet once we were safely locked in my protected resting place under the house.

She smiled softly when I didn't take my arms from around her and just held her for a few minutes, enjoying the feelings of her in my arms.

We were quiet until my curiosity finally got the best of me and I asked "Sookie what did you and Leif discuss?"

Sookie paused and pulled away from my moving over to the bed to pull the covers down.

"We just talked" she said simply, shooting me a soft smile over her shoulder as she fixed the bed. I was about to continued when Sookie's eyes stopped on something in the corner. The broken cupboard that was splintered into several pieces, she lifted an eye brow and turned to me "do I want to know?" she asked

"Probably not" I shook my head and she shrugged, turning over my side of the bed as well. I had begun to think of my bed as ours. Where she belongs with me.

Sookie stripped down to her underwear, she removed her bra and walked off into my closet. She had done this almost every night she was here and yet every night I had the same reaction; hard as a rock. She was magnificent and had become so comfortable around me when it came to her body.

Sookie waked back out of the closet in one of my shirts. She had clothes here but always slept in one of my shirts which were large enough to be a dress on her. She smiled softly at me, I could see that despite her being over her shock she was still devastated over losing her house and while my body told me I needed release, I would not pressure her tonight.

I stripped down to my briefs and climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her to me, holding her into my chest. She was so warm and so fragile I knew I had to protect her from everything in my world. I wanted to be able to shield her from the pain in my world and heal all her wounds and while I can heal her physical injuries it is hard for me to heal her emotional ones. Sookie can be so guarded when it came to her emotions and while I would love to blame Compton for it all, I know that she is just protecting herself. While we have made a lot of progress in that department there are still things she does not share with me and I am not going to lie; it does hurt. I know it will take time for her to be able to fully open up to me as it will take time for me to fully open up to her but I believe we are on the right track as our lives become more entwined every night.

I look down at the angel asleep in my arms and can't help but look back on just a few years ago when I first laid eyes on her. I knew instantly I wanted her all of her. At the tie I just convinced myself it was her body and her telepathy I wanted but I was fooling myself, from that night on I wanted all of her, I wanted to be the one to make her laugh and smile to protect her from all her enemies and care for her for ever. It took a long time, countless near death experiences and explosion as well as amnesia but I have finally got her and I will not let her leave, she is mine and shall remain that way.

I pulled her closer, holding her too me as I felt the day take me.


End file.
